ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Risk Universalis
The is a timeline built around the "eras" of Risk, started by Randomphoenix03, the first self-proclaimed "Risktorian". The timeline(s) follow these descriptions: =Randomphoenix03's "Risktory" Timeline= More information will be filled out the more I do research. Stay tuned! because random died and there is not much info on modern it seems Risk Golden Age: Late 2014 - Mid 2015 * Risk Universalis is founded by ArmadaStudios and DevKazamak. * Fleug joins as NintendoDudeMan * marfit joins. Risk Silver Age: Mid 2015 - Early 2016 * Johnsony , Brycesony join. * Fleug rejoins as builderman6532bobman, he would later change his name to Fleug. * The wall becomes a debating ground after rec32 and lobyguy4 who begin to accuse senior admin GeneralPetrovski of corruption and AA. * Worthe becomes Senior Administrator. * Mass changes from Risk Europe to Risk Universalis. * Mitsuhito joins Risk as CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY * Again, rec32 and lobyguy4 would attack a SA, this time being peepnpeep. They accuse him of ruining roleplay through "experienced application centers" that everyone would go to. Risk would receive a surge of new members, as much of the BVE community migrates to Risk. Castlemorian Period: Februrary 7, 2016 - Late 2017http://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/Castlemore * Starts when Castlemore is promoted to Moderator on February 7, 2016. https://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/File:Audit_logs_February_7,_2016.png * Harsh policies causes conflicts with multiple users ** Eventually demoted as a result of the Worthe - Castlemore Controversy/2016 Castlemore Riot *** People's Party of Risk rises and falls throughout the 2016 Castlemore Riot * Apologizes on the Group Wall as his alt Brabantian in July of 2017 * Un-banished, re-promoted to Moderator by Amnity ** Worthe resigned as a result *** Worthe's resigning led to more conflicts to Castlemore, caused him to resign as well * Came back after resigning three days later, promoted by trollbest2 back to Experienced Participant ** After a month, formally resigned from the Experienced rank for personal reasons Risk Political Era: July 30th, 2017 - Early August 2017http://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/Banning_of_Political_Parties * As a result of the Senator of the Participants rank being founded, candidates began affiliating with certain political parties * Dero_Volk joins as JoshuaPlayRobloxGame * Political parties led to conflicts on the Discord * Conflicts began taking up most of the Discord, causing Rockoxe to ban political parties from Risk and fIash_drive muting all Participants from the Discord following riots that happened as a result of the ban Riskalite Era: Early September 2017 - Late November 2017http://ru3.wikia.com/wiki/Experienced_Participant * Experienced Participant and Senator of the Participants ranks removed * Trusted Participant and Trial Moderator ranks added * Controversial Moderator and Experienced Participant purges following the new waves of people being relocated and promoted following ranks becoming defunct * Risk takes on mostly a new moderation team * Late October - Demotion of EpicCoolGuy54321 and Five-Moderator Demotion occurs * Mid November - The so called "Risk Civil War" occurs. Age of Resignation: Late November 2017 - Late May 2018 Timeline of Risk Universalis * Before the Era was coined, the "Risk Civil War" occurred, in which the Secret Society "Riskalites" was taken down, it was known to make forged evidence against Players. * Mid November 2017: The Risk Intelligence Agency was formed by former Riskalite Bluelight855 and Moderator Nicehhh, to tackle Foreign Groups and Domestic Groups trying to harm Risk, and known to start Investigations on Players. * Mid November 2017 to Present: Possibility of new groups copying the Riskalites are made. * Late November 2017: The Ownage - Elki Feud Occurs, this brings light to Forged Evidence, bringing on a scare that you can't trust anyone's Proof of Grief. * Early February 2018: Former Riskalite Ring Leader Brycesony forgiven by the Seniors and made a Trusted Participant. Resignations of May 2018 * Deary_me bans TannerTheGreat1, lancerelliot, koifishproduction, marchiesmarch, 000Los000, ImperiusGlory and 2001Hawk, multiples participants and trusted participants, causing riots. Deary resigns. * Castlemore, a mod, leaves, however he rejoins briefly before leaving again. The reasons stated were that he was being harassed too much * Worthe, an advisor, also leaves. * Flash_drive, the co-founder, leaves since he felt the community had become too toxic. * Manlyzombie123, a community manager, resigns after 2 months but stays in the group Completion Age (Late May 2018 - August 2018) * 2018 Castlemore Riots (Late May 2018) * Helmand Civil War (Late August - Present) Resignations of September 2018 * Predek is demoted from Administrator to Moderator by Amnity on unjustified accounts of AA in the PRP server, later resigns. * JohnHelmand MaximillianEmmanuel also resigns - stating he sees the community as a toxic environment, similar to flash_drive Autumnal Age (August 2018 - December 2018) * September 1-2, 2018 Riots (Early September) * Enterpris_e creates a server for the 3rd Iteration of RiskMC * GeorgKleinmann joins under YouFoundFreddie * Amnity has become inactive leaving Pavalineox to create Risk Universalis IV (Early 2019) Demotions * Emperprise (Katohito) is demoted due to admin abuse * Helmands v. Risk Universalis, Helmands temporarily demoted * Resignation of Leejj' Age of Turmoil (January 2019 - July 2019) * 2019 Comes off to a bad start with a riot on PRP almost immediatelyThe Risk Civil War (Jan 31) Occurs due to disputes between various faction of administrators and participants. * YouFoundFreddie banished The 12 February Riskord Revolt Occurs due to alledged admin abuse over the muting of MikhayiylNasir * Guil lacking experianced mappers, opens mapping to the public, resulting in disastruous consequences. * Leejj is banished for allegedly doxxing Castlemore A.K.A. Somnar * Mitsuhito appointed to Director in March, 2019 following the resignation of Rockoxe * More riots ensue due to Leejj's Banishment * Mitsuhito essentially becomes dictator of risk universalis * Numerous older players leave risk including: Worthe, Rockoxe, Prestonk, etc * Administration and Moderation infrastructure go under massive reform, and purges. * A small riot occurs on May 16th due to shenanagins * At no fault of Amnity, the tools break on Public causing massive riots * Pavalix bans Castlemore/Somnar, causing him to be demoted/banished, and SentientDakamure to resign * A mere 14 days later, Lazarkebabremover111 causes a controversy by saying he was banished for saying Kirby Dance, but in reality he greifed and tried to blame Castlemore/Somnar due to recent politics * On July 27th, a riot breaks out due to Mitsuhito joking about making Codotil a Trusted Participant * Leejj gets unbanned sometime in the latter section of this period * YouFoundFreddie returns under GeorgKleinmann Restoration Age (September 2019 - Now) *Political Parties are unbanned. *Mitsuhito continues his tenure as Director; instituting new reforms which stabilize the community with the lack of development from Amnity *Pruehito raids Public with some other players resulting in his Banishment *Many toxic people leave or are banned during this time *Amnity returns intermittently *Oscar, and the real mappers are producing 3 great maps for people *Risk would see a surge of activity, especially in the Public server and the Forced Customs server, however Main/Historical Risk continues to stagnate. *Many Risk Veterans from 2014-2016 begin leaving the community or become inactive as many grow out of Roblox and move on to do other things. *Ticobear gets demoted *A riot happens due to a disputed warning. *5 Admins are reported and warned for vague admin abuse involving the :Char command References Category:Risk History